When A Tomato Bastard Moves In
by lunabellz
Summary: Lovino, a high school student, is shocked when the last person he would ever want near him, moves in next door. Human names used. Other pairings hinted.  Rated T for Lovi's vocabulary, and just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

... Lovino is in for a big surprise. (Chapter 1)

* * *

><p><strong>My first shot at a fan fic :D <strong>

**I hope I did a good job~**

* * *

><p>Lovino was sitting backwards on the couch, he looked over an out the window. He then spotted a moving truck pass his house and stop next door.<p>

"Ve~ Fratello, our new neighbors are here!" Chirped his brother.

"Yipee." There was a sharp, sarcastic tone to his voice, but it seemed to be lost in the younger Italian behind him.

"Oh!~ you're exited too? Ve~ let's go meet them together then!" Veneciano took hold of Lovino's hand and dragged him unwillingly out the door.

"Gah! Let go, dammit!" Lovino struggled and stumbled as he was pulled along. His brother didn't seem to care or notice.

In more time than it should have, the two reached the front porch of their unidentified neighbor. Lovino narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to meet new people. It was probably another creeper.

He dealt with enough of those at school. Such as Francis or Alfred.

Next to him, his brother went on and on about how their mother informed him about the new residents. Apparently it was a boy and his father who moved in, this 'boy' was said to be one or two years older than Lovino… maybe more.

There was a pause as a taller person walked to the door from inside and approached them. Lovino's once stubborn face became shocked and then shifted to being a glare that seemed to say 'shoot me now'.

This 'boy', this new neighbor of his, of **all **people was Antonio.

Antonio?

Are you fucking kidding me?

Lovino was already **way** too familiar with this Spaniard for his own comfort. He already went to school with him, and he would always show up with his dumb smile and bug him endlessly with creepy kindness. Most of this 'kindness' consisted of calling Lovino cute.

Fuck my life. That was all that ran through the Italian's head.

Of all people?

Really?

Did life hate him that much…?

That was it, life official hated him. He knew it.

Antonio just stood there by the door, with his wide, stupid, mother fucking grin. Not like that was anything new.

Veneciano broke the silence.

"Ve~! Antonio, I didn't know you were the one moving in!" He sounded happy about it. Maybe that was because he was just as cheery as the tomato bastard that stood before them.

"Oh. Si~ my dad and I moved here so he could get to work quicker and I could ride my bike to school, or even walk!"

Lovino started with oblivious anger. Why the fuck of all places that dipshit could have moved did he have to choose right next door to his house. Surely he didn't know it he was moving into the house right next to his…. Right?

"So I suggested to my dad that we move here since it's close enough and right next to you two~" Antonio shifted his bright gaze to Lovino, as if this was something he hoped would please him. Then looked back to Veneciano, stifling a childish giggle as the grumpy Italian turned red to the face from his stare.

So what?

He blushes a lot.

It's manly.

Life hates him, remember?

It's not like he's unknowingly going gay or anything... Shut up.

That's beside the point. What was the point was that, to his dismay, Lovino thought wrong. He literally chose this place out from the others to be next to them. Fucking creeper.

"What the fuck? Why did you have to chose here, dammit!" Lovino still looked flustered, and Antonio seemed somewhat hurt.

"I thought you would be happy to have su amigo living next to you?" The Spaniard pouted, making Lovino more distraught.

As if his brother could read the atmosphere, (yea right) Veneciano spoke.

"So does that mean we can all walk or ride our bikes to school together?~" The two other teens beamed. Lovino, on the other hand, scowled.

"I'm pretty sure I get get to school perfectly on my own—" He was cut off by his brothers sudden realization.

"Ve! Oh no… Sorry Antonio, I forgot I was going to walk to school and back with Ludwig!" Veneciano frowned pitifully, like a kicked puppy or something.

Lovino opened his mouth to protest about his brother going with that potato bastard… especially alone! Was he trying to get raped… or pelted with potatoes… or something? Who knows what that German was planning.

Then, before he could get a word in edge wise, Antonio spoke with a sympathetic tone.

"Aw it's okay, Feli." He insisted, "I'll just walk with Lovi alone."

Wait. Wait. WAIT. What did this bastard just say?

Lovino's face heated up and glowed a new and darker shade of red than before from a mix of anger and embarrassment at the suggestive words. (Not that an innocent guy like Antonio meant it like that… this time.)

"Wait a minute there, bastard!" he began, "only I can call my brother 'Feli'! Also my name isn't 'Lovi', dammit!"

There was a slight pause as Lovino took a breath and both Antonio and Veneciano blinked at him.

"Lastly, like hell if I'll ever walk to school and back with you. Alone too? You've got to be fucking kidding me, you pervert!" Lovi finished his rant with a huff. Antonio just frowned at him.

"You don't want to spend time with me?" It almost scared Lovino how fast the Spaniard went from sad to happy,

"Oh don't be silly Lovi, it'll be lots of fun!~ Please come?" he pouted that irresistible pout again. Lovino seemed to squirm. Not that he was affected at all by it, mind you.

"Why should I?" He managed to say.

"Because you're my friend and you don't want me to have to walk to school for the first time alone~" Antonio's tone was innocent and hopeful.

Lovino huffed again and crossed his arms,

"Fine, but if you annoy me at all at **any** point of the walk, I will either ditch you or hit you upside the head till I have no head to hit!" Despite Lovino's threatening words, Antonio seemed elated.

"Gracias, Lovi!~" The older teen seemed to shoot forward as he hugged Lovino tightly. Veneciano giggled and watched in amusement.

"ACH! Get the fuck off, and don't call me Lovi!" He protested as he attempted pushing Antonio away. Antonio is much stronger than the little Italian, so the attempt was an utter fail. Though he did let go a few moments later, when he had his fill of showing affection to the other.

Lovino yanked away the minute he had a chance, his face was flustered and red like a tomato. He could tell by the tingly heat he felt and instinctively started rubbing his face to try and remove it, as if someone drew it on with marker.

"Ve~ Fratello, let's go home and eat, you'll get to see Antonio tomorrow.~" If his brother weren't so innocent in every aspect of his being, he could have sworn he said that purposely to embarrass him.

"I'm not looking forward to it, dammit!" he pointed out, countering Veneciano's words.

"Adios~!" Called the Spanish teen. He waved from his door step before going inside and closing the door.

The two brothers made their way back home and were welcomed by the aroma of pasta. Lovino was broken out of this moment when Veneciano rushed forward, letting out many Ve's as he went over to the bowls of pasta left out for them.

The eldest brother sighed and got into the seat and started to eat. (that rymed… okay sorry just ignore me)

He couldn't help but feel worried about how his mornings would now become on a regular basis. Not to mention very probable visits after school…

Che palle.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Fratello - Brother

Su - Your

Gracias – Thank you

Adios - Bye

Che palle – What balls (like saying "This sucks" or something along that.)


	2. Chapter 2

…. Lovino will have some interesting mornings. (Chapter 2)

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know: some of<strong> **the ideas I get for things that happen in this fanfics are from others I read, roleplays, and my fantasies. So don't be too surprised if you see something happened that similar to something else you read ^^;**

**So you don't get the wrong idea, I don't copy things, most ideas are my own, but I get inspired from time to time :)**

* * *

><p>"Ring ring ring ring ring banana phone!"<p>

"Ugh…" Lovino groaned and forced his eyes to open.

Yes that was his alarm. He didn't like it though, if you couldn't already assume so. Lovino chose that alarm because it's abnoxious and repetitive, he then set up his clock on the other side of the room so he would have to get up and turn it off instead of slamming the shit out of it and sleeping in. (He used to do that and well… lets just say he had to buy a new clock after the first day of school)

"Good morning, sleepy fratello!~" and as always, his brother came skipping into his-… er… **their **room. If Lovino knows his brother as well as he thinks he does, then Veneciano probably already ate breakfast… that's the only reason he gets up early on school days. Their mother feels that they have to have a big breakfast on weekdays. This motivates Feli to burst out of bed, already hungry, and ask for a big bowl of pasta.

"Ugh. Leave me alone, Feli… I'm tired" Lovino rubbed his eyes. The Banana song was still playing loudly as ever, he still hadn't gotten up to turn it off.

"Ve… I can tell, Fratello" he nodded and turned off the alarm for him, "but you've got to wake up~ You're going to school with Antonio, remember?"

"Oh…. Yea." Lovino sighed and rolled onto his side, he looked at his brother with irritated, narrowed eyes.

"Ve? Aren't you exited?"

"No!" Lovino scoffed, but Veneciano only grinned in response to the older Italian. This was when he realized he might have responded a bit too fast.

"Shut up, dammit! I don't want to spend a goddamned minute with that bastard. I only say yes because I felt pity for him…" Lovino was now sitting up with crossed arms.

"Si, Fratello. Antonio's pout is very persuasive." His brother eagerly nodded and jumped forward, taking Lovino's hand and jerking him up to stand.

"It's not persuasive! I'm strong and wouldn't give in fro—Ach!" He swore he heard his arm crack as he swung up.

"What the fuck was that for, dammit?" Lovino stumbled forward a little and rubbed where his arm and shoulder connected.

"Ve~ You need to get up and get dressed, Silly~" Veneciano seemed to flutter towards the door, "I'll make you some pasta!" he decided and left.

"Hmph. Stupid school… Antonio… bastard..." Those were a few of the words that Lovino muttered as he got dressed and slowly got himself down the staircase. He noticed their mom wasn't around, so she must have left for work early.

The Italian took a seat in front of his bowl and stabbed his fork into the mass of pasta before twisting it and swiping up just enough pasta to fit in his mouth all at once.

Veneciano blinked when there was a knock at the door, not too much later. It was of course, Antonio.

"Hola~" Lovino seemed aggravated by the Spanish greeting. Speaking of him, Lovino was somewhat hunched over on the stool, with pasta stuffed in his mouth. It made him look quite funny and cute. Don't get the wrong idea though! he did that so he had an excuse to not talk.

Antonio wasn't sure if to hug the teen. He looked like an adorable, grumpy chipmunk. He didn't have to think much longer before attacking the Italian with a strong bear hug. The Spaniard smiled.

Lovino, though, almost choked. He wanted to yell at him but with all the pasta it was impossible. So he resorted to trying to push him off.

"Mmmmnnmguhmehm!" Were the noises of struggle that came from Lovino. What he was trying to say was probably something with many fuck's, dammit's, and bastard's.

This made Antonio laugh and let go, "Hurry up and finish, Lovi~ so we can go"

Lovino finally managed to swallow all the pasta he forced into his mouth. It made him feel like there was a rock in his stomach.

"Ve!~ I'm going to go to meet up with Ludwig now, he said we would meet each other by the bench so we don't get held up waiting!" Before anyone could say goodbye, or in Lovino's case, object, Veneciano was out the door.

When Lovino was done with his pasta he slid off the stool and snatched his book bag.

"Lets get a move on, bastard"

"Of course!~" Antonio smiled and opened the door for Lovino, letting him out first. All that got him was a glare and a huff.

Lovino looked surprised, not in a good way, when he saw Antonio's bike.

"Why the fuck did you bring your bike, dumb ass. I don't have a bike."

"I though you could go on the pegs while I ride, so we can get there quicker." He admitted.

Getting to school quicker, you say?

That sounds convenient, the less time he had to spend with that Spaniard, the better.

"Fine, fine." He kept his usual face expression as Antonio's eyes sparkled and he quickly got onto the bike. He signaled for Lovino to get onto the back pegs of the bike.

With a sigh he put one foot on it and swung his other leg over, leaning over slightly to see that he put his foot in the right place.

"Okay, now hold on to me so you don't fall off." Lovino's eyes widened. He hadn't thought about that part. He didn't want to hold onto the bastard! Especially from behind all close like…

He gingerly held on by wrapping his arms around under the Spaniard teen's arms. He made sure to barely touch him, even this alone made him already feel heat in his cheeks.

"You'll want to hold on tighter than that~" he laughed.

"Why-?" He was cut of by his own abrupt scream, that sounded a bit more like a girlish yelp, when Antonio started peddling really fast.

Lovino clung for dear life then, pressing the side of his face against the others back.

Cars were one thing (Lovino, being with his Italian family is used to really fast driving. If you didn't know) but this bike just seemed unsafe, call him what you want (a wuss), but it scared the shit out of him. Standing on two metal 'sticks' and depending on his arms to cling onto the bastard so he didn't fly off.

Antonio took a turn here and there. To him, and anyone else, this was normal speed. He was surprised a guy like Lovino was scared of riding the back of a bike. The Spaniard couldn't help but smile as he felt the shorter teen's arms and face pressed up against him.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Fratello - Brother

Hola - Hello


	3. Chapter 3

…. Lovino's school days will still be just as annoying. (chapter 3)

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is amusing to me… so I hope you enjoy~<strong>

* * *

><p>The two 'friends' reached school shortly after. For Lovino, the worst part of the ride was how Antonio rode through the front of the entrance to the school. There were multiple stares and as much as Lovino wanted to jump off, he stayed clinging because he was still to scared to move.<p>

Both Francis and Gilbert smirked and gave thumbs up in Antonio's general direction. Lovino glared at them with complete hate, but it went unnoticed.

"You can get off now, Lovi~" Only then did the Italian realize they stopped.

"I knew that," he spat. He roughly let go and jumped off, as far away as he could.

Not too far from them stood Elizaveta and Kiku, they were both looking at a camera. Lovino saw the Hungarian look up and giggle at him before looking back down.

Without another word, Lovino stormed over to them. Antonio quickly locked up his bike and hurried behind him,

"What's wrong, Lovi?" He then found out when he saw Lovino yelling at them with an angry, blushing face

"What the fuck, dammit? Don't take fucking pictures of me! Especially doing **THAT**"

Eliza held the camera close,

"You guys are the most cutest yaoi couple!" she squealed, "other than Roderich and Gilbert…" she added under her breath.

Kiku nodded in agreement, "so tsundere." He commented.

"What? Sun dairy? The fuck is that?" Kiku kept a calm expression before speaking.

"It means someone who is exceptionally mean to those they like… though they tend to blush all the time."

"I- I don't blush!" Lovino argued, this just made Eliza giggle.

"Were keeping the pictures~" Decided Elizaveta.

"No!"

"We won't show them to anyone~" She promised.

"I don't care!—"

"Come on, Kiku!" Before Lovino could unleash his 'rage,' Eliza dragged off her Japanese friend into the school.

"Fucking bastards…."

"Hey lov-"

"Shut up and get to class." He retorted and started walking ahead. Antonio frowned but got over it quickly and walk on behind him, he couldn't be sad when his little Lovi was being so cute!

* * *

><p>During 1st period Lovino and Antonio didn't have the same class. That would be a relief, he had to share the same class with Francis. The creepy flirt managed to bother him every so often about the incident from that morning before turning back to the thick-eyebrowed man named Arthur.<p>

The two would quarrel loudly over things that you could tell Francis didn't give a shit about. The teen just wanted to get Arthur pissed so he would become flustered and run back to Alfred, who would just make him blush more and start more arguing.

Lovino felt like punching them.

The next class, however, him and the tomato bastard did share.

Normally he would try to ignore the ass, but this time Antonio did something unexpected.

No he didn't kiss him, you bastards.

(That happens later- /shot/)

He decided to take his book bag.

"Oh, Lovi~ your book bag is like a pillow!" He told him before leaning down and resting his head on the Italian's book bag that he had randomly snatched and placed on his lap.

"Give me my book bag, dammit." He hissed, "I need a paper to do my fucking work."

For some odd reason Antonio smelled his book bag.

"Your bag smells like cinnamon~!"

"What the fuck, my book bag smells like me, not cinnamon. Now give it back." He tried to keep his voice low so the teacher wouldn't yell at them for talking.

"So, Lovi… you must smell like cinnamon!" he lifted his head and smiled at him, "so cute~"

"Shut up I do not!" Lovino looked up and saw the teacher hovering over them.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Lovi smells like cinnamon~" he blurted out, still keeping his damned smile.

Stifled laughter could be heard across the room.

"I told you I don—"

"Enough! Carriedo, give Vargas' book bag back and stop talking." The teacher's voice was stern, but Lovino was pretty sure by the look in his eye that he was truly amused by Antonio's stupidity.

Lovino cursed under his breath and swiped his book bag back and took out the paper he needed to work.

The rest of the class, Antonio remained quiet. It was almost scary.

* * *

><p>As for the class after, math, nothing happened. The teacher for that class is so fucking mean people joke that she's sister to Satan. That's beside the point though, basically everyone was quiet and just like every class Eliza was doodling her "yaoi" obsession.<p>

Next was lunch. Normally, Lovino would either sit alone, with Bella, or with Veneciano.

These options were out of the question. Bella was with her brother, Daan; Veneciano was with the potato bastard; and there were no empty tables.

Back to the subject that life hates him, he ended up with the bad friends trio.

Why.

Just why.

* * *

><p><strong>For some reason, the chapters start to get shorter from here... Or at least up to 5. (I wrote the first 5 around 2 months before I published them here) I will make the future ones long again... Or I will at least try to W<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

… Lovino will be stuck with him most of the time. (chapter 4)

* * *

><p><strong>No comment XD I just love to torture Romano~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ohonhonhon~ You should have seen her, mon cher! She was <strong>so<strong> sexy~."

"That's great Francis." Antonio half smiled, obviously not interested.

"Kesesese, Francis, you shouldn't bore poor old' Tonio~ He's too into his boy toy to be fantasizing about some girl."

Antonio surprisingly, blushed, even if it was just a light shade of pink.

Lovino, though, was burning red.

Boy toy?

He was Antonio's… boy toy?

Lovino sighed in relief when he saw Antonio looked somewhat shocked as well, that must mean that he wasn't okay with Lovino being his "boy toy".

"Giiil-bert…" Antonio's voice sounded more like a whine.

"He's actually blushing~" Francis cooed

Soon after, the two other members of the BFT stopped teasing Antonio. This would be good, but they did this because they decided Lovino had funnier reactions to their teasing.

"So, mon cher~" he began, "What is it that attracts you to Antonio?"

"Che cuzza? I- I don't- I'm not attracted to that mother fucker!"

Lovino started to go red again, not because he was attracted to him,

Psh.

"Oui, of course not~"

* * *

><p>A handful of teasings and a few classes later, school was over.<p>

Lovino tried to sneak away and walk home instead of riding on Antonio's god damned bike.

Of course, in the end though, he ended up going with the Spanish bastard.

Don't blame Lovino, dammit!

Antonio used the pity act again.

You would fall for it too.

* * *

><p>The whole way home Lovino put up a fuss… Or rather, he tried to.<p>

The Italian tried to curse out the other the whole way home while being forced to cling to the damn ass hole for safety.

Antonio didn't seem to hear. Though the more likely possibility was that he was smiling his stupid fucking smile and only finding his insults amusing.

* * *

><p>It didn't take too long for them to get home. In fact, they got home just in time because it seemed like it was going to storm soon.<p>

For some reason, Antonio followed Lovino inside after locking up his bike under some shade.

Something else that was odd was that Veneciano was already home.

"Ve~ Hello you guys!" He greeted, waving his hand in the air.

"Hey…" Lovino threw his book bag across the room and ran over to the couch.

"Feli, where's mom?"

"Ve… She's working until late again"

"Oh."

Antonio then cut in.

"Do you mind if I stay until after the storm passes?"

"What the? hell n—"

"Sure, Antonio!"

Stupid brother.

"Gracias."

Lovino was then distracted by the sound of rain pouring hard into the ground. He turned his head to the side and took a look out the window before frowning.

He didn't like thunderstorms, and he could tell by the thunder that was already rumbling it would be a long storm, with lightning too.

The Italian stood up and reluctantly added himself to their conversation when he was called over. He didn't like standing around.

"Ve~ So Fratello, how was your day?"

"Lame." He responded simply. This made Antonio frown slightly.

A loud crash of thunder and a flash of lightning made Lovino yelp.

"Eh? Lovi, are you okay?"

"I- I'm fine, dammit! I just… don't like thunder and lightning is all."

"Ve si, fratello has always been terrified of them" Lovino's brother nodded and few times.

"So cute…" whispered Antonio under his breath.

"EH? No! I'm not afraid of anything-" Lovino cut himself off with a terrified and somewhat girly, scream.

Why did he scream? Another crash of thunder and lightning came by and caused the power to go out. He is also deadly afraid of the dark so he lunged himself at Antonio and wrapped his arms around him with wide eyes.

A few oblivious moments later, the power turned back on. Revealing the scared Italian clinging to Antonio.

Lovino quickly pulled away and wiped his shirt with his hands as if there was dust on it. He looked up and glared at both of them. He felt the blood in his body go to his face, to justify this he narrowed his eyes in a way that said "Don't you dare say a word".

But the amused Veneciano didn't say a word, he giggled instead. This encouraged Antonio to smile. He felt that Lovino felt safe around him. He always seemed to get close to him when he was scared.

"Sh-shut up!" He barked.

When the two others didn't "shut up" he crossed his arms and huffed before ditching them and running up to his room like the coward he was.

* * *

><p>translation:<p>

Mon cher: My dear (masculine)

Che cuzza: what the fuck

**I am sure you know the rest by now~**


	5. Chapter 5

… Lovino will embarrass himself twice as much. (Chapter 5)

* * *

><p>Lovino crossed his arms as he flopped onto his bed,<p>

"Fuckers, being so stupid and making fun of me…" He muttered.

* * *

><p>Down stairs, Antonio and Veneciano were staring blankly at each other.<p>

"Do you think he's alright?"

"Ve… I'm sure he is, he always does that~" Antonio tilted his head a little, but it wasn't too hard to believe, Lovino wasn't one to stand his ground for too long.

"I'll go check on him anyway." The Spaniard smiled warmly at the other before following Lovino's prior escape route up the stairs.

When Lovino heard someone coming up the stairs he had a small panic attack. He didn't want to look like he was just sitting up in his room scowling, like a child getting over a temper tantrum.

He was totally not having a mini temper tantrum before, just so you know.

The Italian looked side to side searching for something he could pretend to be doing.

Oh look, a book.

He snatched the book and swung it open without much thought, just in time for Spain's arrival.

"Ah… Lovi?"

"W-what? What is it, Bastard?" Lovino glared at him before giving him a very sarcastic and accusatory look,

"I'm /reading/ here!" He held out the book long enough to emphasize its existence and brought it back to where it was.

Antonio raised a brow and smirked, "Ah… That's interesting."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, ass hole? I can read! In fact I love to because, i'm smart and able!"

The taller man only nodded, his amusement increasing,

"Oh, yes, you are very smart!~", His smirk turned to a cheeky grin, "I had no idea you were so skilled at reading upside down, mi corazon~."

"Eh!" It took a moment for Lovino to process what the other had said.

He pulled the book out in front of him to realize Antonio was right.

Fucking hell.

"I- I knew that! I was always skilled at that… because that's how I always read, of course!" The younger teen began to spew out excuses and defensive comments, none were convincing at all, to say the least.

During Lovino's rant, he found it necessary to throw the book onto the floor. The loud thud alarmed his brother and the poor, confused, Veneciano rushed up the stairs to see if anyone was hurt.

Of course, that wasn't the case, which made the youngest of the three schoolmates relieved.

"Ve… What happened? I heard a loud noise."

Lovino didn't respond. Why would he? The moment was embarrassing enough as it was.

To his dismay, Antonio took the liberty of explaining the whole story.

"Oh… Fratelloooo~" He whined, "You shouldn't throw books like that, you scared me, I thought you hurt Antonio!"

Lovino twitched, "H-hey, what about me, damnit? I could have gotten hurt too!"

Veneciano cocked his head, "Ve?"

Antonio opened his mouth to get a word in, but he was distracted with an observation.

It wasn't raining anymore…

Plus, it was pretty late.

"Eh… I think it's time I go, the storm has passed through so I should be alright~"

Lovino grunted, "Yeah, sounds good."

"Ah, will you be here in the morning to go to school with Fratello again?" The shortest teen blinked innocently.

"Oh, I didn't really think about that. It sounds like a fun idea, tu crees, mi tomate?"

Lovino gawked in a way that was similar to a Garados.

"Again? Once is enough, damnit!"

"Pero, it was so much fun last time~"

"I was clinging on to you for dear life!" He barked.

"I know! It was so cute~"

"Fucking creeper."

Thankfully, Lovino said that under his breath, for if Antonio heard him, he would probably act heart broken and pout at the stubborn Italian for days.

Somehow, Antonio took the other's negativity towards the matter as a yes.

"Alright, i'll see you tomorrow morning, Lovi!~" He added an extra goodbye to Veneciano before going down the stair case and out the door. Luckily, his bike was sheltered from the rain and he walked it over to his home next door.

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

Mi corazon- my heart (that is only literally translated) it's basically like saying 'my love'.

Tu crees, mi tomate?- you think so, my tomato?

Fratello- Brother

Pero- but

Garados- A pokemon, incase you don't know anything about Pokemon XD

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to update soon!<strong>

**Since I uploaded this all at once I won't expect a bunch of reviews, but they would help :) I want to know what to improve on next time~**

**Also, if you have any ideas for what to happen next, don't hesitate! I would love to hear some suggestions!**


	6. Chapter 6

…That bastard will meet the parent. (Chapter 6)

* * *

><p><strong>I'm pretty sure this is considered a late update… But I really don't know XD;;<strong>

* * *

><p>Lovino went to bed that night thinking the next morning would be the same as the last. He wasn't even close.<p>

"Ngh…" The Italian rolled over in his bed. He grunted in annoyance as his sleep was disturbed before his alarm went off.

How was his sleep disturbed, you ask?

"Why is there a wall here…" He mumbled, patting his hand on a mysterious, solid 'wall'.

He froze just then, noticing it gave off warmth and a heartbeat.

"CHIGIII!" Lovino jumped up and stared in shock at Antonio, who was laid down next to him, calmly on his side.

Antonio chuckled and rubbed his ear a little, "It's early, Lovi, don't be so loud.~"

"Why the fuck are you in my bed?" The smaller man shrieked. Shortly after his face expression relaxed slightly and he slumped over a little, the drowsy-ness was getting to him.

"I woke up early when Francis called me and I couldn't go back to sleep to I came over!"

"B-but…. I'm tired, why didn't you just go in the…. The kitchen or… something?" He whined, slouching more.

"I'm sorry, mi tomate, But you looked cold!"

"Bull… shit." Romano curled up under the covers.

Antonio began rambling about how what he was saying was true, but after a good 15 minutes, he realized the younger teen was asleep.

He then spent the time playing with the others hair.

"Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring banana phone!"

"Eh?" The Spaniard looked around in confusion. It took a while for him to see the distant alarm clock. He couldn't help but laugh.

Veneciano came up the stairs to wake up Lovino.

"Oh, hello Antonio~ Ve, that pasta was good wasn't it?"

"Si! Era muy delicioso!" He remarked. "Your mom is a very good cook, and she's nice too."

Veneciano nodded.

"Wake up, Fratello!"

Antonio got up and turned off the alarm.

Lovino slowly woke up, rubbed his eyes, and sat up.

"Ugh… I had the weirdest dream, Feli…" He began, "That is was really early… and I was tired, but there was a wall and then it was actually the tomato bastard in my bed! I was so fucking pissed. Che palle."

"I have a name, you know~"

Lovino flinched and his eyes went wide. "Bastard! Why are you here?"

"Ve~ Fratello, that wasn't a dream. He came over in the morning because he couldn't sleep! So mom cooked us some pasta, then when she left for work he came into your room to check on you. Isn't that nice of him?" Veneciano smiled brightly.

"What the fuck?" He couldn't even begin to react.

It took a moment to decide which was worse.

"You met our mom?"

"Si!~ She is really nice. It makes me wonder where you got your grumpy-ness from!" He laughed and took a seat on Veneciano's bed.

"You _talked_ with her? Fucking hell, bastard, y- you don't just have a chat with peoples mom's when they're not there!"

"But I was there, Fratello!"

"S-so? Ugh. You didn't say anything stupid, did you?"

"No, of course not! I just told her some funny stories, like when you were scared of riding on the bike!"

"Fuck my life."

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

Mi tomate - my tomato

Si! Era muy delicioso- Yes! It was very delicious/yummy

* * *

><p><strong>Such a short chapter ;3;<strong>

**I just wanted to show i'm around and will update.**

**I hope to get at least one more chapter out (a longer one) by the end of tomorrow.**

**I just need to think of what will happen next.**


	7. Chapter 7

…Drama and misunderstandings will occur. (Chapter 7)

* * *

><p><strong>QAQ I was just re-reading my fanfic… and I made SO many mistakes… ;n;<strong>

**I'm too lazy to fix them though o~o;;**

* * *

><p>Lucky for Lovino, Veneciano tagged along with them on their way to school.<p>

Since Lovino made a huge fuss about not trusting Antonio riding the bike with both of the on, they ended up walking.

Most of the way, only Veneciano and Antonio spoke, they looked like gossiping school girls as they laughed and whispered things to each other.

* * *

><p>At the entrance to the school, Lovino was approached by Bella, a friend of the Italian and prior crush during Elementary school.<p>

"Hey, Lovino!" She smiled in her usual cute and friendly way.

"Wha-? Oh… Hello, Bella." He coughed awkwardly, for whatever reason, the two hadn't talked for the past few days.

"Distracted much?~"

"What are you talking about? I am not!" Lovino crossed his arms and huffed.

"You've been hanging out with Antonio so much lately! We haven't talked very much at all." Bella pouted, "Is there anything I need to be caught up on?~"

"E-eh?" Lovino looked as if he saw a ghost, he even started to look as pale as one.

"I am not doing it on purpose! He moved next door to me and Feli." He spat.

"Ooh~! That explains it. Well, aren't you lucky?~"

"Oh shut up." He scowled, "Wasn't this about how we haven't been talking?"

"Right, right. Of course, excuse me for going off topic, Mr. Vargas.~" The Flemish teen paused for a moment before continuing.

"How about you come over to have dinner at my house?"

"A-alright. Sounds fine, I'll drive over around… six. Or whatever…" Bella smiled at him and nodded,

"Yay! Now come on, let's go to class." Lovino was whisked away by the other and off to class.

* * *

><p>By the bike rack, Antonio was with Francis and Gilbert. Lovino and Bella's conversation caught his attention. At first he thought nothing of it. But that changed fairly quickly.<p>

"Who is the brat with?" Gilbert wrinkled his nose and narrowed his eyes in attempt to see.

"I believe that is Bella, mon cher."

"Oh, I know her! Her brother hates me." Antonio gave a lighthearted smile.

"Is she trying to steal your Italian Stallion?"

Gilbert's confusing statement caused a bump in the road to analyzing the situation.

"Eh… Italian Stallion?" Antonio scratched the back of his head.

"Ugh, you guys are so unawesome! You can't even understand my joke!" Gilbert crossed his arms, "The brat is your Italian Stallion because he is Italian… Right?"

The two others nodded.

"Right. So then he is a stallion because Tony's gonna ride him like one! Plus, it rhymes!" Francis face palmed. Antonio, on the other hand, had an expression of realization.

"Back to the subject, please." Francis sighed in relief when the two other BFT members agreed with his advice.

"I'll just ask Veneciano!" Antonio motioned for his friends to follow as he made his way to Veneciano and Ludwig, who were sitting on a bench.

"Hola, Veneciano!"

"Ve… Hello, what's the matter?"

"I was just wondering…. Who is Bella? I saw Lovi talking to her, I didn't know they talked."

"Oh!" Veneciano nodded, "Ve~ They are pretty good friends, but they haven't really talked much lately."

"Ah, okay, thank you—" Antonio was cut off with something that shouldn't have been said at all.

"Fratello used to have a big crush on her in Elementary school! That's how they became friends, isn't that cute of him?~"

Ludwig flinched when he saw Antonio's smile turn dark.

"Uh… Ahem. Veneciano, I think you should stop … We… uh… need to go to class now." The young Italian pouted, obviously unaware of Antonio's reaction,

"Aw… Okay." He got up and was pulled away by Ludwig.

"Oh, mon cher, it's only an old crush that's good- " Francis bit his tongue when the Spaniard turned around and revealed his scary smile. Which, in a split second, disappeared.

"Right. Just an old crush~" He repeated.

"I think he's jealous…" Gilbert whispered, right in Francis' ear. In response, Francis hit him upside the head.

"Stupide."

Antonio and the others when to class then.

* * *

><p>The day seemed to go smoothly. Antonio looked to have gotten over the jealousy, but that wasn't really the case. He is a one track minded person, and can only focus on one thing.<p>

Luckily for Bella, he was focused on helping Gilbert with a prank he was planning on Roderich.

Which was executed perfectly, I might add.

* * *

><p>After school, Lovino walked alone. Antonio had gone over to Francis' house and Veneciano was going to stay after school to help the Potato Bastard with something. He didn't even <em>want <em>to know.

He was very surprised to see his mother home so early.

"Ciao, Lovino! I haven't been home this early in forever, can we have a talk?" Romano nodded curtly and dropped his book bag by the front door.

"W… What do you want to talk about?" Lovino took a seat on the stool by the counter that was across from his mother.

"Well, about anything new! It seems like I only see Veneciano now, because he's the only one who will wake up early!~"

"Oh… Well… I am going over to Bella's today." He explained, feeling awkward.

"Oh that's nice~ How is she doing? And how about that An…Antonio guy?"

"She's good—" He paused, "Uh… H-how would I know how that tomato bastard is doing?"

"Don't try to hide him from me now, Lovino! He came over early and ate breakfast with Veneciano. Is he a friend of yours or….?"

"I am not gay, mom!" He retorted, not letting her finish that question.

"Alright~ I'll take your word for it. But don't be shy to tell me! Little Feli already told me about Ludwig. In fact, he hasn't stopped talking about him!" She laughed.

"Yeah? Well I-I'm still not—" Lovino's mother suddenly cupped his face in her hands.

"You… both look so much like your father." She commented suddenly.

"I- I don't want anything to do with him! It's not like he liked me anyway!"

"I know…" She smiled halfheartedly, "but there's not much we can do about it."

"How can you say that?" He challenged, full of disbelief. "He cheated on you, left you, and now you're always working! How can you act as if it is nothing!" His mother frowned a little. No one would want to see their child this way, on the verge of tears.

"I know that too. But we have to be strong. What good does crying do?" She moved Lovino's bangs out of his eyes, "At least he's gone now, and I'm still around." Lovino nodded a little and pulled away to wipe his eyes.

"I— I'll be going to Bella's now…"

"Alright. Have fun." She smiled a little and waved as the other walked out the door.

* * *

><p>He reached Bella's house is little time, being the reckless driver he was.<p>

"Oh hello! You're here really early~" She paused when she noticed Lovino's eyes were pinkish. "Are you okay?" He sniffled a little.

"Hey, uh… No, no. I'm fine." He slid around Bella and into the house.

"Well, dinner isn't ready yet… Want to go up to my room?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Antonio and the rest of the BFT went over to his house after Gilbert found out Ivan lived across the street, and Antonio's house was closest.<p>

"Why don't you bring the brat over? You can solve the whole jealousy thing." Francis gave Gilbert a face, making the other cover his mouth.

"Who's jealous?" He responded innocently, "Okay, I'll go over."

They all went over next door and knocked on the door,

"Hello? Oh hello Antonio and… friends?" The trio greeted her in unison.

"Is Lovino home?"

"Ah, no he isn't. He went over to Bella's, you could check in later if you want!" She suddenly laughed, "Though, he'll probably sleep over, they always used to do that as kids. So sneaky they were~"

Shit.

Gilbert and Francis looked over at Antonio nervously.

"That's fine. I'll just come over another day~"

"Okay, thank you for stopping by!~"

"Oh it's nothing." He backed up and closed the door. Right then his dark expression took over and he grinned wide.

Gilbert was mentally kicking himself for his actions.

There was a pause before Antonio broke it with a devilish suggestion.

"Alright, guys. I think something needs to be done~"

* * *

><p>Translation<p>

Flemish – someone from Belgium

(stupide is stupid in French… I think)

* * *

><p><strong>Hurp :| that's it.<strong>

**HONHONHONHONHON cliff hanger :D **

**My first!**

**I hope you like this chapter XDD (I told you it would be long…er)**

**I finally got the plot down!**

**Everything that will happen from now on is in mah noggin'.**

**It should be cute and interesting. **

**Here's a question….Should I continue after the 'plot' ends? Like some extra thing like a date or a night out with Lovino and the BFT? It would be like an after story thing… Cause I have a smart quoteish idea for the end.**


	8. Chapter 8

… Lovino will get advice, and a scare~ (Chapter 8)

**Uwahh~**

**I am so unmotivated, I wish I could think of the chapter and have it write itself. =w=**

* * *

><p>Lovino and Bella were sitting up in the Flem's room, talking.<p>

"…Then Daan called me clumsy up until yesterday!" She laughed, finishing a funny story about her brother, who was out at the moment.

The corners of Lovino's mouth tugged to a barely visible smile. She always had ways of making him smile. He was boasting to his conscious about how Antonio never made him smile, so liking the Spanish teen would be illogical. Then he was reminded about being called 'sundairy' or something along that.

He was so smart, he could retort to himself.

Beat that, bastard!

"It's been a while since I saw you smile!~" That alone made the smile on his face disappear.

"Whatever." She tilted her head a little, trying to get the conversation going again,

"So…. Uh, what do you think of Antonio?"

"I don't think anything of bastards!" He spluttered.

"Your face tells me otherwise!~" She pointed out the blush that was easily visible on the other's cheeks.

"I don't care what my face tells you! He's stupid, ignorant, air-headed, idiotic, hot, lame, happy-go-lucky, loud, and perverted!"

"Did you just call him _**hot**_?" She choked, almost not believing it. She automatically began cracking up.

Lovino gawked.

He couldn't have!

No way!

He let something like that slip out?

"I- I didn't mean to! I was into the moment, I meant to say-… Um…" Lovino grunted angrily. There was nothing that sounded like hot that made sense.

"No! That's a good thing!"

"What the hell are y-?"

"You have to admit it at some point! If you keep acting like that you'll never get with him~"

"I don't want to 'get with' anyone!" Bella sighed.

"What did I just say?"

"Something insane." He replied simply. Lovino flinched as she raised a brow at him.

"Okay… I may, sort of, possibly, like him." He corrected.

"Eh… That's a start." She grinned nervously before putting her hand on his shoulder, "The next step is to tell Antonio that—"

"I think dinner should be ready by now, don't you?" He blurted out, chuckling nervously, "Let's go check."

Lovino pulled Bella down the stairs. Thankfully for Lovino, dinner was in fact, ready.

* * *

><p>The dinner setting was quite awkward, to say the least. Daan had returned from god-knows-where and was sitting across from Lovino, giving him frightening stares between bites.<p>

Bella didn't seem to notice, she just ate happily.

"Don't think you're off the hook~" She had whispered before asking her parents if he could sleep over. They agreed with no hesitation, Lovino cursed under his breath.

This earned the Italian another glare from Daan.

* * *

><p>When they all finished their meal, Lovino and Bella returned to her room.<p>

"Go on! Call him or something~"

"Are you fucking insane?" He gawked, "No way am I just going to call him and tell him that… Not that I got his number from anyone. I actually don't have it… Or my phone at the moment." Bella shook her head.

"You're a horrible liar… You know that?"

"Shut up, bastardo."

"That's no way to address a lady~ Especially one who is helping you out!" Lovino huffed.

"I won't call him."

"You're right, you should do it in person!"

"Hell no!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

It went on like that for a while. Lovino was being as stubborn as a rock, so eventually Bella gave up.

"Fine. But you'll regret it!" She assured him.

"That's great." He replied sarcastically. Bella coughed and scratched the top of her head.

* * *

><p>The subject changed from Antonio to why Spanish people sound like they should be brown, but tend to be white. From lack of a conclusion, they began talking about the differences between their brothers. Then randomly started discussing what came first, the chicken or the egg.<p>

"It has to be the chicken!" Claimed Bella, "How else would the egg get there?"

"Don't be such an _idiota._" Lovino face palmed. "The egg came first. Haven't you learned about evolution?"

"But how could something just have an egg and then it not be what it is?"

"Because it happens over time." He paused. "Why am I even discussing this with you? The egg was first. That's that."

* * *

><p>Then the two began prank calling people. Most people recognized their voices, though, and they only got a good reaction out of Arthur.<p>

They convinced him that Lovino was a restaurant owner and someone who was described to be just like the arrogant American, Alfred, had come into the restaurant with Arthur's name and ate a bunch of food without paying. Lovino proceeded to tell the Brit that he then left the establishment, leaving the others number and wrote "I'll pay you back later!" underneath.

Arthur was furious and tried helplessly to convince them he wasn't the culprit.

Alfred will be in for a big surprise!

* * *

><p>Time flew by and before they knew it, it was really late.<p>

Lovino yawned.

"Che palle. I'm exhausted."

"How? It's not that late~"

"It's midnight and we have school tomorrow."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Lovino pinched the bridge of his nose. "You didn't bring a change of clothes…"

"Fuck."

"Oh, it's okay. My mom will drop you off early. I'm sure she won't mind."

"She best not. Or it's on you."

"Okay!~" Lovino sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I want to go to bed. Don't you have a spare mattress or something?"

"No, silly~ We're sharing!"

"That is wrong on so many levels."

"You're gay though, so it's okay!"

"Fuck you."

"Nighty night, Lovi!~"

In the morning Lovino was shooken awake at 5 am. He had only gotten 5 hours of sleep. That wasn't even close to the amount he needed.

Bella guided him to the bathroom and did his hair and gave him a sandwich to eat on the way.

* * *

><p>When his friend's mother dropped him off, Lovino stumbled into the house and got dressed.<p>

"Ughh…" He groaned.

Veneciano woke up 10 minutes later and treated him with a second breakfast of pasta. Antonio's expected knock on the door came along about 45 minutes later.

"Ciao!~"

"Hola, Feli." Spain seemed intimidating. Lovino couldn't figure out why.

"We'll be ready in a little bit—"

"I'm sorry, Feli. I want to walk with Lovino. _Alone._" Lovino flinched. That didn't even sound perverted, it sounded more like Ivan had possessed him.

What was Antonio planning?

* * *

><p><strong>More cliffhangerness! :D<strong>

**I really appreciate the reviews~ Not to mention all the favorites.**

**I'm pretty sure it's small compared to others, but this is my first, and it's relatively new. **

**So I'm really happy about it ;u;**

**So what **_**is**_** Antonio planning?**

**Find out ewe**

…

**In about 4 days (?)**

**I'm going to Disney tomorrow (Monday) for my sisters' birthday~**

**I won't be back for about 3 or 4 days (so… by Wednesday or Thurday)**

**When I get back I'll be sure to write another chapter!~ **

**(Unless something comes up… But I doubt it)**

**Well… See you then!~**

**-Luna**


	9. Chapter 9

… Lovino will feel fear, guilt, and finally, exasperation. (chapter 9)

**I'm back at home!**

**I'm exhausted =A=;**

**Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Lovino nervously left the safety of his home alongside the currently scary Antonio.<p>

Despite his normally rude nature, he found himself obeying the others request to go with him and then didn't having the guts to say a single word.

"So, mi tomate~" He began, "Is there anything _important_ I should know about? I just _despise _when someone hides things from me. Especially when it's Lovi~" The Italian twitched a little from the smoothness of his tone.

The poor shorter teen was still clueless to why the other was acting this way.

His silence only made the Spaniard more suspicious. He put his arm around Lovino's hips, holding firmly so he wouldn't try to escape.

"Don't be shy!" He insisted.

"W-what.. What are you t-talking about?" Lovino managed to say, tilting away from the other, ever so slightly.

"Ah~ So conservative!" He commented, "Trying so hard to protect your precious Belgian."

"My… Belgian?" It took a moment for Lovino to understand. "She's not my—"

"Don't play dumb, mi amor~ It's pathetic." Antonio grinned innocently.

Lovino couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Was Antonio jealous?

"He must have found out about my old crush on her…" He realized, looking up at Antonio.

"Ready to tell the truth?~" Lovino seemed dazed. Bella's words ran through his head over and over.

But he couldn't tell him!

He just couldn't…

Because… Because…. Um… He just couldn't, dammit!

Antonio began to nod.

"Of course. I guess I'll just have to discuss this with the lovely Bella, won't I?"

"N-no!" He chocked.

Was Antonio going to hurt her, over him?

Lovino felt his stomach churn. If he didn't come out with it, his close friend would get hurt.

"I… I… I…!" He stuttered.

"You what, Lovino?"

Wait.

Did Antonio just call him by his actual name?

"Nothing!" Lovino squeaked.

* * *

><p>At school, Lovino was very nervous. Guilt pulsed through his veins.<p>

Every chance he got, he would check on Bella to be sure she was okay.

Bella had no clue what was going on.

That would lead to a dangerous outcome when Antonio finally approached her.

* * *

><p>"Hola, Bella~" Antonio's darkness went unnoticed.<p>

Bella got the impression that the other was his usual cheery self. For whatever reason, she felt that maybe Lovino confessed.

"Did Lovino tell you anything… Oh I don't know… _special_ today?~" She asked.

"No. But I already know enough."

"Oh!~ I knew you weren't as dense as Lovino always says." She grinned brightly. Antonio's eye twitched a little.

"Is that so? You sound happy."

"Yeah! I'm really glad you figured it out."

"How about we meet up after school? I would love to… get to know you better." He smiled and placed his tense hand on her shoulder.

"Alright!"

* * *

><p>The school day went by. Lovino sat with Bella at lunch, scoping the area for Antonio.<p>

The unsuspecting Bella didn't even think to tell Lovino of her and Antonio's planned meet up after school.

When that time came, Bella was brought to the side of the school.

Antonio sat her down and towered over her, grinning.

* * *

><p>Lovino walked out of the school doors and looked around. It didn't take too long for him to notice neither Bella nor Antonio were around.<p>

At first he didn't know how to react. He was honestly afraid. In the end, being his wimpy self, he searched frantically for the other members of the Bad Friends Trio.

Lovino found them by the bike rack. Francis was trying to hit on Arthur. Gilbert, on the other hand, was being yelled at by Roderich.

"G… Gilbert! Francis!" The two looked over, quite surprised at the panting Italian before them."I… I think Antonio has Bella!"

"Mien gott! He- He wouldn't-!"

"He would." Francis grabbed both of their arms and dragged them around, in search of the Spaniard.

* * *

><p>"W- What are you doing?" Bella asked, panic taking over.<p>

Antonio was trying to push her to a laying position on the bench, so he could get a good whack at her.

"With Bella being so stubborn," he though, "I might just have to knock her out now."

"Antonio! Stop!" The three cried in unison.

Lovino was the loudest. He couldn't believe Antonio could be like this, especially to his best friend.

The Spanish teen blinked and let go of Bella, making her lose her balance and fall off the side of the stone bench.

"Bella!" The shortest of the four ran over to the horrified teen.

"What was… What was that all about?" Her mouth gaped open.

"A misunderstanding… And it's all my fault." Lovino told her gravely.

* * *

><p>Francis and Gilbert were struggling to snap Antonio out of his dark state.<p>

"Antonio! They did nothing wrong, snap out of it!" Gilbert shook him while Francis held his arms to make sure he wouldn't try to lash out.

"Que?" Antonio shook his head a bit, he was not sure how to respond.

The two sighed in relief , the old Spaniard was back.

* * *

><p>"It's not too late to fix it, Lovino!" Insisted Bella.<p>

"He tried to hurt you!" He choked, on the verge of tears. "How could I ever-?"

"He only did it for you." Lovino blushed and wiped his eyes. He should have said it that morning. He never hated himself more.

"Lovi..." Antonio stepped over slowly. "Lo siento, I don't know what came over me and I should have never done that. "

"Damn right you shouldn't have!"

"… And if you want to be with Bella, that's fine."

"Wait… What?" Lovino felt his face heat up as he didn't get a response, was Antonio really that dense? "Are you fucking serious, you still think that? You fucking idiot bastard, you should have never though that at all!"

Antonio blinked, completely clueless.

Did he really have to say it?

Lovino hated being straight up.

So why did he have to fall for the most dense human to walk the face of the Earth?

* * *

><p>Mien gott- My god  oh my god

**There we go!**

**Only one more chapter and a fun epilogue left!**

**Wow! I can't believe I'm so close to being done :o**

**I feel so proud ;u;**


	10. Chapter 10

… Lovino will refuse to forgive and forget. [Chapter 10]

**I feel like I haven't updated in a while… Is that just me?**

**Oh and I feel like the last chapter was too cheesy… oh well XD**

**I've decided to not end the fan fic here… so be looking out for a couple more!~**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning Antonio didn't come over to walk with the Vargas brothers today.<p>

"And he shouldn't fucking have. Fucker's got some sense in him." Lovino thought on his way to school.

"Ve… What happened to Antonio? Why isn't he here?" Veneciano clung to Lovino's arm and whined nonstop.

"Nothing happened. Just forget about it." There was no way he was going to tell his little brother about the incident. God know how he would react.

* * *

><p>At school, the atmosphere was awkward. He had most classes with Antonio and he looked like he had committed a mass murder. The guilty expression was undeniably strong. It was pitiful.<p>

"B-but you have to forgive him!" Bella insisted during lunch.

"No."

"Please!"

"He tried to hurt you, why are you trying to make me do this?"

"Because I just know things, okay?"

"Bella, leave it alone. I don't like him anymore, anyway."

* * *

><p>"I blew it." Antonio covered his face with his hands. Lovino forgot to consider that the Spaniard was only one table over.<p>

The rest of the trio weren't sure how to respond. It seemed like a sure thing from the beginning.

"I'll… be right back." Antonio did what all manly men do, cry in a bathroom stall.

The poor teen felt torn. How could he have gotten so jealous?

He didn't show up for the rest of his classes that day.

* * *

><p>Lovino went home that day with a bad feeling in his gut. He went straight to his room and tried to shrug it off.<p>

Veneciano tried to make him feel better, but was just locked out of the room.

"buzz.. buzz…" What? Oh. His phone.

It was a text from… Francis? How did that creeper get his number?

"Toni is terribly upset. He's been crying nonstop today." Lovino almost dropped the phone. That's why he was missing in class.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Was Lovino's reply. It took a while for him to send it. He spent a good 10 minutes looking at it, almost feeling bad.

His phone buzzed almost right away.

"You know exactly what."

"I don't like him, I won't lie for him."

"I'll prove you wrong."

"How?"

"Meet me at the city park tomorrow after school." Lovino considered saying no. But he decided that it wasn't worth the hassle of getting the French man to let it go after.

"Fine." He sent the text and laid onto his bed.

He didn't regret his decision to not forgive him, no matter what people said, he didn't regret it.

Not.

One.

Bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Bawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww A shortie DX<strong>

**I'm sorrrryyyy~ I just wanted to leave some suspense or something. Not to mention update as soon as I could. I don't know… It just seemed like a good way to finish it up. **

**What does Francis have in mind?**

**Bro, I have no idea. XD -will decide later-**


	11. Chapter 11

… A lesson will be learned, everything changes with time and fateful events. [chapter 11]

**A woot woot.**

**Nothing to say here… =w=**

* * *

><p>Lovino almost forgot about having to meet Francis after school, but the Frenchman texted him a reminder. Stupid fucker. Now he didn't have an excuse not to go…<p>

He had to resort to leaving his brother at the potato bastard's house, so the other wouldn't burn their house down while he was gone.

"Ve… Thank you for letting me be with Luddy, Fratello!"

"Don't push it."

"Okay~!" The shorter Italian skipped into the house. Ludwig had the sense to not say anything as he followed Veneciano into the house.

* * *

><p>Lovino decided to take his time and walk to the park rather than driving. Francis was waiting impatiently at the entrance.<p>

"Fashionably late, are we?" He flipped his hair behind his shoulder. Sarcasm coated his greeting.

"Whatever, Frenchie. Why am I here?"

"To confess to Tony and get this drama over with.~" The Italian's eye twitched a little. It was like he was in a romance film. How did he not expect that Francis would bring Antonio?

Out of nowhere, it seemed, Antonio walked into the open and just stared at him. The Spaniard's eyes seemed a bit red, he must have been crying earlier. Oh great, there was that guilty feeling again.

"You two talk~" The French bastard left, just like that. The jerk.

"H-hello, Lovi." Lovino tugged at his collar awkwardly, he could feel the awkwardness in the air, so much so that he couldn't breath easily.

"Right." Was all he could say, and it didn't even make any sense at that.

"I'm really sorry, you know. I wouldn't normally do that, you—"

"I know. I just think, well…" He trailed off.

"Y-yes? What is it?"

"Nothing!"

"Tell me, porfavor." Antonio pouted and shifted uncomfortably.

"God damn it, stop speaking Spanish. I don't want to tell you because it doesn't matter."

"Eh?"

"I'm not forgiving you."

"B-but... But I..." The Spaniard seemed crushed, it made Lovino's stomach feel like it was doing summersaults.

"I didn't mean that, dammit!"

"But you-?"

"Fine I'll tell you."

"A-ah, gracias- I mean, thank you, Lovi!" Lovino scoffed before beginning.

"I…" Antonio seemed hopeful.

"Mhm...?"

"I think we should be friends. I-I'll forgive you, if we can be friends again."

"Oh! R-right, friends, just friends. Of course." The Spaniard looked down, pretending to be carelessly inspecting his shoes.

* * *

><p>Francis was hiding, not too far off. He gawked in pure shock. Lovino was supposed to confess his love to the other, not try and be friends! What Antonio did must have really affected him.<p>

The bummed Frenchman immediately whipped out his phone and texted Bella, who was also in on the plan, the news.

* * *

><p>"I c-can't be mad at you forever, bastard." Lovino mumbled. Antonio sighed in relief and half smiled, it was better than nothing.<p>

"Friends…" He repeated, "Friends it is." The Spanish teen walked towards Lovino and held out his pinky, signaling for the shorter male to do the same. Lovino copied the other, though he didn't really understand it, not even when the other wrapped his pinky around his own.

"Kiku taught me this~"

"A pinky promise? What are we, 5?"

"No, it means we're friends."

"Oh. I knew that." Antonio chuckled, keeping on a fake smile. Why did he have to mess everything up? He really must be just as stupid as everyone says.

* * *

><p>The next day was Saturday. Antonio called Lovino at 9 in the fucking morning. The sleepy Italian had a fit and scolded the other for bothering him. Antonio quickly apologized and insisted he just called to hang out with him because it's what friends do.<p>

Now you can guess where Lovino was headed once he fully woke up at noon.

When he got there, he knocked on a certain Spaniard's door, only to have the other yell.

"The door's open, come in, amigo!~"

"I knew that! I was just being polite, dammit!" Lovino swung the door open and stormed in to be welcomed by the sight of Antonio shirtless, holding a straw basket.

"I was hoping that you would help me in the tomato garden today~. Then my dad wants to meet you-"

"Put a damn shirt on!" Lovino barked before grabbing the nearest object and throwing it at him. "What kind of fuckery is this? Do you really have to go around flashing your damn muscles all over the place? It's a trap I tell you!" The outraged Italian went outside. When the other didn't follow, he huffed.

"Are you coming or what?"

* * *

><p><strong>Another shortie =w=; <strong>

**I'm sorry!**

**;3;**

**By the way, this fan fic is going to be a whole lot longer than I originally thought XD**

**I will try to get the other chapter out real soon to make up for it ^^;**


	12. Chapter 12

… Lovino will experience the temptations of the forbidden fruit. [chapter 12]

**This is just a funny chapter, it will also explain why Romano didn't 'confess' in the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>The two teens made their way to the tomato garden, snatching a basket for Lovino on the way.<p>

"Why do you still not have a shirt on, bastard?"

"Because it's hot outside!" He whined. "You can take off your shirt too, Lovi."

"I wont let you trick me into taking my shirt off, dammit!" Lovino blushed and folded his arms over his chest.

"Are you self conscious of your body?" Antonio gasped.

"N-no! My body is just fine. I just don't like to flash it all over the place."

"What do you mean-?"

"Just start picking tomatoes or something." The Italian dismissed the subject and retreated to the other side of the garden to pick the ripe treasures.

Antonio sighed and obeyed, deciding not to cross paths with the grumpy male for a bit.

* * *

><p>The sun shone in a particularly binding way right overhead. Lovino could feel his who body burning up from the heat, especially his back and the top of his head.<p>

Fuck.

It was a whole lot more hot outside than he expected. Beads of sweat ran down his face, he felt like he would faint any minute.

Antonio approached him from behind, concerned of the shorter teen's condition.

"Are you alright? Do you need a break?"

"No… I… I'm fine." He pulled his shirt up and struggled to get it over his head. One it was off, he already felt slightly refreshed. "Ah… That's better.~"

"So are you okay with me being shirtless now?"

"What?" It took Lovino a moment to understand. "Fuck you."

"Eh… I didn't mean to…" Antonio trailed off.

The Spaniard before Lovino turned a light pink. Which could easily have been blamed on the sun. His eye had caught a glance of the others chest, sure, it wasn't muscular, but it was slender and seemed to match his body just right. He knew he was staring, but this would probably be one of his only chances to admire him. If they stayed friends at least.

Thankfully Lovino didn't notice and picked up his basket, subconsciously covering his bare skin.

"I'll just keep harvesting, then." Antonio walked away innocently. Deciding he could get another look at him later, before they finished gathering the tomatoes.

Lovino watched the other way and instinctively looked down, his gaze locking on the others 'chulo', from lack of better words. God damn, it was perfect.

He stopped himself right there. Woah. Woah. WOAH. This wasn't going as planned. Lovino was over Antonio. They were just friends now, no more chances of jealousy. They are strictly in the friend zone.

The Southern Italian came to the conclusion to only look Antonio in his beautiful eyes. Fuck. He meant to say eyes. Honest!

He then decided to not look at him at all. It was only temptation, a lust. He just found him attractive, that's it. He could think that, right? Friends can say the other his hot, can't they? Oh, who was he kidding?

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes passed, neither of them made contact in any way. That was, of course, until Antonio got the hose by the back door and snuck up on Lovino before turning it on and spraying him all over.<p>

"ACK! Chigiiiii!" Lovino jumped, dropping the basket of tomatoes.

"There~ Now you're all cooled off!"

"What the hell? You don't just spray people with water!" He wrapped his arms around himself, "Now it's fucking cold as shit."

"A-ah! Lo siento, Lovi, really!" Antonio pulled the handle of the nosel, turning the hose on and spraying himself, "Now we're even?"

"You're stupid." Despite this, the Italian was staring right at the others soaked, bare muscles. Antonio snickered and pretended to not notice. Maybe there was a chance after all.

Lovino whipped around suddenly and knelt down to put the fallen tomatoes back into the basket, thankfully none bruised.

"I think we're done for the day.~" Antonio walked back to the porch to get his basket and waited for Lovino, who showed up not too long after.

"I'm still cold." He complained, hinting that the other should aid to his 'dire' need for warmth.

"Eh? Oh, okay!" Antonio rushed inside to get the other a towel to dry off.

While the other was gone, Lovino was left to think.

He didn't want to admit it. But he probably never got over Antonio in the first place. He was so weak, or at least, that's what he thought of the situation.

If Antonio did all that for him, he must have really liked him. Maybe he still does. He _did_ act sad when he had asked the other to be friends. He thought it was guilt. Of course, he was feeling very closed-minded at the time.

But if Antonio still liked him, that meant he was still sad. And if he still likes him the same way, he would have to tell him, wouldn't he?

The Italian's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the back door opening and a familiar Spanish accent.

"I… I got the towel."

"Huh?" Antonio flinched. Lovino averted his gaze. He was so lost in his thoughts that he basically screamed at the poor guy. "You scared me." He accused.

"Oh." The taller teen blinked in confusion and passed him the towel. Lovino snatched it eagerly before wrapping it around himself and slipping past the other to get inside.

"Now that we're done, my dad wants to meet you~" Lovino turned around to face him. He nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>The two teens met with the Spaniards father in the living room. Lovino was immediately offered a seat on the couch, which he awkwardly obliged.<p>

Antonio's father looked very much the same as his son, exception for the older features.

Besides that, he even seemed to have the same happy-go-lucky nature that he knew Antonio so well for.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you, Lovi!" He held out his hand for the other to shake.

"Uh… My name is Lovino." Lovino pursed his lips and shook hands with him, a bit taken back by the firmness of it.

"Ah~ Perdoname. Antonio always calls you that, so I figured…"

"Its… It's okay."

"So is my son taking care of you alright? From what I heard you're a toughie~!" Antonio was behind the couch that Lovino was on, he silently waves his hands around and pretended to slit his neck with his finger frantically, hoping that his dad would stop talking.

"A toughie? Uh, he's not taking care of me at all,… sir."

"Really? But he's always so gentlemen-like. He better start soon if he wants to keep someone like you around~. But just in case you have any doubts, he's a keeper." Fuuuuck.

Antonio lowered his head. His dad really couldn't keep his mouth shut.

He never had the guts, or heart, to tell his father what was going on, and that they had become just friends. So now it was assumed they were together.

Lovino was red from blushing, as always. He was obviously lost for words.

"W…we…. We are not…"

"Hm?~" Thankfully, Antonio interfered.

"We aren't together, dad." He explained, clenching his jaw.

"Ohh~ Sorry, Lovino! I was under the understanding that Toni made a move already." He laughed carelessly.

"Well, I think we should go now." Antonio chuckled nervously and tugged lightly on Lovino's sleeve, hoping he would get up along with him.

"Vale. I hope you had fun here! Are you going to the park or something?"

"No, I'll just be walking Lovi home." He opened the door and urged the other out. "Adios, papa'."

"Adios, Toni!"

Outside, Antonio closed the door and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry about that, he's very…-"

"Much like you." Lovino crossed his arms.

"Heh… Yeah, that too."

"Whatever. I'm leaving." Lovino seemed very calm about it at the time, but just then he bolted away and rushed into his home.

Antonio laughed and shook his head before heading back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally a longer chapter XDD<strong>

**Translations**

**Chulo – butt/ass**

**Perdoname – excuse me**

**Vale – okay **

**Adios – bye**

**Papa' - dad**


	13. Chapter 13

… Courage, brother, do not stumble. [[Chapter 13]]

**Sorry for the lateness. I had no motivation to write this. I still don't =w=**

* * *

><p>Lovino woke up earlier the next day, 9:30 to be exact, for Sunday mass.<p>

"Fratello!~ You have to get dressed quickly, or mom said we'll be late." Veneciano whined.

"Alright. I'm going, I'm going." The loafing Italian got up and pulled out his 'nice' suit for Church. Veneciano, who was already dressed up, thanked the other before returning downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Fuck. This is so uncomfortable." Lovino complained, pulling on his suit. They were just about to get into the car.<p>

"Mind your language, we're going to a church, remember?" Their mother stood by the front of the car, wearing her usual white Sunday dress.

"Scusa." He mumbled in reply.

Over next door, Antonio was out just exiting his house. Lovino was the first to notice and had panicked.

"In the car. Now!" He hissed, quickly opening the door to the back seat and 'diving' in. He wouldn't let that bastard see him in something so embarrassing!

… Or at all actually.

"Ve? What's wrong— Ah…" Veneciano spotted the Spaniard that Lovino was so keen on avoiding. "Ciao, Antonio!~" The happy Italian smiled and waved.

"Eh?" Antonio half turned. "Oh, h-hola." He leaned down and picked up the newspaper at the bottom of the small set of stairs.

"Will you be going to church today?" Antonio shook his head in response to the Italians' mother.

"No, my dad wanted to sleep in today."

"Seems reasonable." She chuckled and walked over and opened the back door of the car. "Lovino, aren't you going to say hello?"

"No way!"

"Lovino Vargas." The stubborn teen flinched as his mother raised her eyebrow at him.

"Okay, fine." He slid out of the car for a brief moment. "Hi."

Antonio chuckled as Lovino escaped to the safety of the car before he could say anything back. He fiddled with the newspaper sheepishly. Lovino sure looked cute in that fancy suit.

"We aught to be going now." Veneciano nodded in agreement and waved before getting in the back seat with Lovino.

"Bye~ Have fun." Antonio waved back and went back inside with the newspaper at hand.

* * *

><p>At church they were having a lecture as usual. Despite Lovino's apathy, he listened, stood up when told, and sang (quietly). He seemed to participate in church more than school. Maybe it was because his mother was there to push him along.<p>

"Courage, brother, do not stumble,

Though thy path be dark as night;

Thereâ's a star to guide the humble:

Trust in God and do the right.

Let the road be rough and dreary,

And its end far out of sight,

Foot it bravely; strong or weary,

Refrain

Trust in God, trust in God,

Trust in God and do the right.

Perish policy and cunning,

Perish all that fears the light!

Whether losing, whether winning,

Trust in God and do the right,

Trust no party, sect or faction;

Trust no leaders in the fight;

Put in every word or action,

Refrain

Some will hate thee, some will love thee,

Some will flatter, some will slight;

Cease from man, and look above thee:

Trust in God and do the right.

Simple rule, and safest guiding,

Inward peace and inward might,

Star upon our path abiding,

Refrain"

An inspiring song, to say the least. Lovino held the lyric book open as he sang, trying to soak in all of the words.

"Sit down." The priest instructed once the song had finished and the band put their instruments down. As would be expected, everyone did as they were told.

The priest pulled out a large book and seemed to be looking for a story. Lovino sighed and got comfortable. This could take a while.

* * *

><p>The rest of the mass consisted of a few tales of morality and the kid session they do every other week. During this, they bring up all the children to the front and hand out maracas, triangles, and other instruments so they can play them to the beat of a song.<p>

Lovino watched, feeling the joys of nostalgia. Feeling like a part of the church band always was his favorite part of mass when he was younger.

* * *

><p>When the clock struck 11 everyone was dismissed.<p>

Once the majority of the crowd left, Lovino and his family slid out of their pew and out the large doors.

Veneciano enthused about how fun church was the whole way home. Lovino tried his best to get the other to shut his mouth while their mother only agreed and encouraged him.

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry!~ Veee…" Lovino sighed as his younger brother walked into the house, sliding past him to do so.<p>

Their mother laughed, "I'll make you something now."

"Yay! Danke~."

"_Danke_?" Lovino crossed his arms and looked at him expectantly.

"Luddy taught it to me, Fratello!"

"How kind."

Sarcasm must be a foreign language to the other, because he only responded by saying, "Isn't it?~"

"Buzz… Buzz!" Lovino looked down at his pocket and noticed his phone was vibrating.

"I'll be in my room." He informed before going upstairs, tossing his cell phone onto his bed, and changing into something that wasn't uncomfortable as fuck.

"Buzz… Buzz!" Again?

Lovino pulled a plain red t-shirt over his head and stuck his arms through the sleeves. He then sat on his bed and saw that he had two text messages.

'Hey, Lovino! I was wondering if you had an epiphany over the weekend!'

God dammit, Bella.

He blinked as he read the other text. It was also from Bella.

'Call me!~ :3'

Lovino sighed and decided to call her. She was his friend after all.

The phone rang a few times before she actually picked up.

"Hello~." Bella cooed.

"What is it?"

"Didn't you read my other text?"

He decided to pretend he hadn't, "No."

"Oh. Well, I was wondering if you realized you still like Antonio!"

"Ngh…"

Bella laughed, "That's not an answer!"

"Maybe." A faint giggle could be heard coming from the other line. "Shut up!"

"I'm so glad my little Lovino is going to have a lover!~" Lovino sighed as she continued, "Remember when you asked me for a kiss in elementary school? You said it in Spanish because that was all you remembered from our language class!"

"Damn it all to hell. You know how to make any conversation awkward." Grumbled the blushing Italian.

"Or your coward phase in 6th and 7th grade !… or what about that romantic, player phase in years 8 and 9!" She laughed hysterically.

"We will not discuss this!"

"You were such a flirt!" She joked. "You should use of those charms on you-know-who~!"

"I will never do that. Ever."

"Well you have to tell him at least! Come on, Lovino! You don't want to graduate high school and have that void left to haunt you."

Lovino shuddered, "That's creeping me the fuck out. I'll do what I want."

A familiar voice could be heard from downstairs, "Ve~ Fratello, the food is ready!"

"I have to go."

"But Lovino!"

"Bye." With a sigh, he left his phone on his pillow and descended down the staircase.

* * *

><p>Lovino finished his dinner in a rush and announced he was going for a walk before retreating out the front door.<p>

"Ah…" He let out a refreshed sigh. It was not as hot as yesterday, the perfect day for a stroll.

The Italian casually walked along the sidewalk. As he came across Antonio's house, all he could think of was the song they sung at church and Bella's encouragement.

Very _casually, _he looked around. He _coincidentally _found a torn and tattered piece of paper.

He then, for _no specific reason_ picked up the paper and _casually_ walked back home and asked for a pen. Veneciano happily obliged and handed him a pen.

Once he obtained a writing utensil, he started walking towards Antonio's house again as he scribble the words 'I like you, Antonio' on a paper.

What? I love you? He would never write that… yet!

This isn't a Disney movie! He likes Antonio very much… but 'I love you' is a whole new level he just wasn't ready for.

Now, as _casually_ as possible, Lovino walked onto the Spaniard's porch to leave the note. Right after he added the small, but important detail that was his name, Antonio opened the door.

"Ah… Lovi! Did you knock and I just didn't hear you? Sorry!" He laughed heartily.

The Italian before him looked like a deer caught in headlights. Lovino trembled. He couldn't do this! No way, no way!

Eager to leave, he quickly put the note in his pocket and ran away. Ran like never before.

He didn't stop until he reached the park. That's a much better place to walk anyhow.

Lovino walked for a good 10 minutes. Out of selfdoubt, he stuck his hand in his pocket to overview the note. Should he have really run away like that?

…

C-certainly.

That would have been embarrassing beyond belief!

…

Hold on…

Where is the note?

Lovino searched all his pockets frantically, but to no avail.

The note was gone!

* * *

><p><strong>Bahhhh XD<strong>

**Despite the time it took, I wrote basically all of this the day I'm posting it XD**

**Rbeknfk I'm not religious at all XD**

**Just leave it to an atheist to write about church!**

**But Romano and Italy are Catholic, so it only made sense.**

**Thankfully I was taken to church when I was younger!**

**The song thing is called "Courage, brother, do not stumble…" I found it using google. Skills, yo.**

**I sort of wrote this on a whim~**

**Can you guess where the note is? **

**ewe Bet you can't~**

**(I will start writing the next chapter now! So that way it will be publish sooner~)**

Translations:

Scusa – excuse me

Danke- thank you


	14. Chapter 14

… Shit's 'bout to go down, son! [chapter 14]

**Irrelevant title is irrelevant.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Antonio was dumbfounded. What was that all about? Was something behind him?<p>

The Spaniard turned around to check.

Nope. Nothing.

I wonder what was with that paper he had… Eh, it's probably nothing.

He turned around and went back inside.

* * *

><p>Almost 30 minutes went by and Antonio was watching TV to pass the time.<p>

He got so spaced out it took him a while to hear that someone was knocking on the door.

"Antonio!" The Spaniard opened the door and blinked, surprised to see Lovino at the door. "Have you seen a small piece of paper lying around?"

"You mean the one you were holding?" Lovino nodded. "Well—"

"You didn't read it, did you?" The shorter teen began to blush.

"N-no! I was about to say I haven't seen it."

"Oh. Then don't see it!" With that, the Italian ran away.

Well now he just _had_ to find it… to uh… help Lovino of course!

Antonio began looking around his front yard. It hadn't been mowed for a while. So he figured it could be hiding somewhere in there.

He searched the whole front of his house for almost an hour, but he found nothing.

The teen was so curious, he even went the same direction that Lovino had ran in when he left.

Despite all his efforts, the note was nowhere in sight.

Antonio sighed in defeat and headed back home.

* * *

><p>Little did Lovino and Antonio know, the note had already been found.<p>

Who found it, you ask?

None other than Feliks Łukasiewicz.

The Polish teen had been on his way to the park to have a picnic with Toris when he encountered the note.

Of course he didn't just randomly feel compelled to pick up a piece of paper on the floor, that would be stupid as shit. Feliks had been chewing gum at the time and it lost its flavor, which is sadly all gum's fate in the end. He picked up the paper with the intention to wrap the gum in that and toss it since the original wrapper was long gone.

As Feliks picked up the paper, he noticed it had writing on it. Since he is naturally nosy, he took the liberty to read what it said, gasping dramatically as he made sense of the words.

He then brought the small note all the way over to the park, where he met up with Toris.

"Hello, Feliks." The Lithuanian smiled shyly. Next to him was the picnic set up that he seemed to have been polite enough to set up on his own.

"Hey!~ Like, look what I found!" He handed over the note before sitting down on the checkered blanket and grabbing a sandwich out of the basket.

"What is this-?" A paused, "W-where did you get this?" Toris suddenly seemed worried. What was Feliks doing with someone else's love note?

"I, like, found it on the floor! Antonio totally hasn't seen it yet… Probably."

Toris sighed and sat across from the other, "So what are you planning to do with it?"

"Give it to Antonio of course!" The blonde teen flicked his hair back and smiled.

"B-but it's from Lovino… Shouldn't you give it to him instead? He's kind of violent and angry… I don't want him mad at us."

"Don't worry! In the end, he'll totally thank us.~"

"I don't know about that…"

"Fiiiiine." Feliks sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'll say it was me only, if he asks."

"That's n-not helpful at all! Imagine what he might do to you!"

"He wouldn't hurt a fly unless it where one that looked like Antonio. Have you seen Lovino hit anyone but him?"

"Well, no…-"

"Exactly! Come on, Toris, we could be, like, total match makers.~" Toris pursed his lips nervously, making Feliks pout, "Don't you like it would be totally rad if we got them together finally? We could make it so romantic! Ohh~ I've always wanted to do something like this! Please?"

The other sighed, "Okay, fine."

"Yay!~ Okay, so I was thinking…" Feliks leaned in and whispered his plan in Toris' ear, "… Got it? Good. We'll leave after we eat and stuff~."

* * *

><p>Over at the Vargas household, Lovino returned home and fell onto the couch face first.<p>

"Ve! What's wrong, Fratello?"

"I can't find the note."

Veneciano tilted his head in response, "What note?"

"Never mind. He didn't see it so I don't care."

"Uh… Okay." Lovino's brother's phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered. It was Ludwig, "Ciao, Ludwig!~ Ve… Nothing, Fratello is just being weird." His voice trailed off as he walked up the stairs, blabbing away.

"Ngh…" Lovino rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling until he slowly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>By the time Lovino woke up, it was extra early the next morning. His stomach growled nonstop, as if were completely empty.<p>

"Fuck you… fuck life… fuck my table… fuck my door…" Lovino cursed at anything he could as he crawled out of his bed and practically fell down the stairs.

"Good morning, my joyful son.~" The exhausted and famished Italian was greeted by his mother cooking for Veneciano, "I didn't expect you to be up. Would you like some?"

The mere smell of anything edible made his stomach growl horrifyingly, "Y-yes."

The pasta was ready shortly after and the two brothers were served.

Lovino was so relieved that he ate as fast as he could, resulting in a temporary stomachache.

* * *

><p>An hour passed by, their mother left for work, Lovino got dressed, and they grabbed their book bags before heading out the door.<p>

Lovino was curious (not worried) about where Antonio was as he made his way to school.

* * *

><p>Antonio wouldn't actually leave his house for another 10 minutes with the rest of the trio.<p>

They had had a manly bro sleep over, yo.

* * *

><p>School was fine and dandy, it was just a regular Monday of students moping around like slugs due to lack of sleep and motivation.<p>

But something managed to stir up these slugs.

"Hey, Lovino, pfft, nice going. I didn't know you were romantic type." It was Alfred, struggling to not laugh, but failing.

"What the hell are you talking about, fucktard?" Alfred only laughed more and walked away.

What was all this?

This… This _fuckery_?

He tried to shake the thought out of his head. It's lunchtime. He should just go and eat, Alfred's a freak, what would _he_ know?

Just then, Lovino looked over, about to head over to the lunchroom, and saw a small crowd of students gathered around someone's locker.

A few people noticed him and called his name teasingly.

Lovino's cheeks began to heat up and turn a red hue. He rushed over and pushed past the other students to get to the middle.

Antonio looked up as Lovino burst in, locking gazes with the other, blushing.

Lovino had not yet seen what Antonio held in each hand,"What the fuck is going on here?"

* * *

><p><strong>fgysunkdfjzk.m This took a lot longer than I planned.<strong>

**This was so hard to write because I couldn't decide ;3;**

**Also, I'm going on a road trip. I won't post anything until I get back on Thursday. Hopefully I'll feel productive enough to write post a chapter that day.**

**I'll respond to any reviews when I get back~**


End file.
